Spider-Girl: A new chance
by LauraSweetDreams
Summary: Hi! This is my first story! It's about a girl who try to discover who and what she is! And in the meanwhile, save the world! Fem!Spider-man!


17 years ago...

"I think is ready! I just need a test subject." said a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes wearning a lab coat, her name is Mary Fitzpatrick and she work for S.H.I.L.D. at the sience departament.

"You sure Ms. Fitzpatrick? The Super Solider formula can be really tricki!" said another siencist, looking at the syringe from her hands, the liquid from inside was a solid blue.

" You're kidding! This is way better then the Super Solider formula! Using the DNA from a spider, I creat a formula much stronger! Just imagine! The strength and the reflex from a spider inside an human body!" she said very happy. With a power like this, who can't be happy!

"But it's not what I ask for!" Yeah...he can't. A black man enter the room.

"Director Fury! I-I-" Mary was cut by him.

"I ask for the Super Solider formula, not something you come up with!" Fury said very angry.

"But to recreat the formula which creat Captain America is extremely complex! And we got nothig to start with! No paper work, no blood sampel, no nothing! We just hit each other in the head to guess the right formula! This may be our best chance! Why can't you just give me a chance!?" She was right, this might be they best chance. He look right in her eyes, Mary was a strong woman.

"Alright...you won."And she always get what she want."But..."Uh oh...

"Uh oh..." She said, when Nick Fury said "but" it's mean something bad for someone.

"You have to be the test subject." Well! That new!

"M-me!?" she point to herself."B-but I'm not a solidet!"

"If you take the formula, you will be one! If you don't, you will be back at trying to recreat the Super Solider formula! What it will be?" Good question! To prove she is right and risk her life as a solider? Or to continue to be a nothing in Fury face?

She thigh her teeth and she injected the formula in her arm and then she faint in Fury arms but only for a minute, she tried to stand on her legs and she help herself with a table. Fury was about to call a doctor, but Mary all the suddenly jump just like olimpic athlete.

"Well?" She said, then she pick up a table with a single hand.

"Welcome to army !" She said Fury impresed.

16 Year ago...

"Mary Fitzpatrick! Will you take Richard Parker as your husband?" Said the Priest. After a year of begin in army, Mary meet Richard Parker, a brave and handsome man with a golden heart withwho she fall in love.

"I do!" she said, looking at her future husband.

"Richard Parker! Will you take Mary Fitzpatrick as your wife for the rest of your life?" Said the Priest.

"I do!" he said.

"Then! With the power God give it to me! I declare you to! Husband and Wife! You can kiss the Wife!" The Priest said looking at Richard. They kiss was absoluty beatifull!

Later, at the party...

"Good work Richard! I knew you how to choose o good woman!" Said Richard older brother Ben who set next to his wife May. "What can I say big bro! I learn from the best!" said Richard looking at his older brother.

"Oh Mary! You look just amazing! But to be honest! You look a little big!" Said May to Mary."Well! That because I am a little big. But I wanted to be a surprise!" Said Mary very happy.

"What do you mean Mary?" Said Richard a little worried for his wife, he knew about the spider project.

"Richard. I love you more then anything in this world! But I hope you can share some love to your future daughter!" Richard remain without words! He had a beathifull wife and now, a daughter!

"MARY! I'M GOANNA BE A FATHER! BEN! YOU ARE GOANNA BE A UNCLE! MAY! YOU GOANNA BE A AUNT! WO HOOO!" Yep! He is goanna be a great father.

15 years ago...

"You guys are sure can you handel her! Patricia is not the quit type baby!" Richard and Mary got a mission over sea, in Russia, and they ask Ben and May to take care of they baby, Patricia Parker.

"Don't worry lit' bro! Takeing care of her it will be a piece of cake!" Said Ben holding her.

"Ok! But be carefull! She is a cry baby! Heh!" Said Mary from the car.

"Bye Ben! See ya! We don't want to lose the plane!" said Richard after he enter the car.

"Say "Bye" Paty!" Said Ben to Patricia.

Next day...

"No.. it can't be!" Mary and Richard plane exploded in the sky not to far away from Russia. Ben and May look at Nick Fury who tell them what happen to Mary and Richard (in this story, Ben and May knew about Mary and Richard secret life but they didn't knew about the spider project).

"I'm really sorry, they were good people. What are you goanna do now?" Fury ask, looking at Patricia playng on the ground.

"I knew exactly what are we goanna do! We are going to keep Patricia away from YOU!" Said Ben, he was very angry, he just lost his only broather. "Ben is right! She need a normal life! " Said May who sat next to Ben.

"Very well!"said Fury and he stand up ready to leave. But he look at Patricia and said "One day, she will want to know the truft! And what she want it will be up to her to decide!" and he that, he was out the house.

"Keep a eye on the baby! Project Rebrith 2.1 will be activate soo."


End file.
